Screams in Space
by Nivosus-Whitefox
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry collapses in exhaustion. He wakes up to find himself somewhere else. With no idea how he got there or how to get home he must find a way to fit in. This story may contain slash at a later point pairings undecided. Harry is extremely intelligent and kinda super powered but with a good reason. Rating just to be safe due to possible sex later in story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Trek belongs to whoever it is that currently has rights to it. I make no money off the writing of this story and am only doing so for entertainment purposes.

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

_S_ parceltounge _S_

Prologue

They say in space no one can hear you scream.

Well whoever "they" are they're right. You can't hear it, but you can feel it. Reverberating in your throat and your chest. The pain, the anguish, the unbridled rage. I should be dead. _Hah if I had sickle for every time that's been said about me_. If you haven't figured it out by now my name is Harry Potter.

Now I know you're wondering "what the fuck is I a wizard doing in space". I wish I knew. Last thing I knew I'd just defeated Voldemort and collapsed from exhaustion. Then I wake up to find myself just floating here. Now you're probably wondering "how do you know you're in space then". Quiet simple I'm currently staring at Saturn. Well to be accurate I'm floating with whatever space crap that orbits it.


	2. Meeting an anomaly

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

_S_ parceltounge _S_

comm. talk

.../... Page break

Chapter 1: Meeting an anomaly

Earth orbit 2258

The crew of the Enterprise was just getting ready to launch on their mission. The repairs that were need after the defeat of Nero and their narrow escape from the black hole had been completed a few days ago.

"Captain."

"What is it Chekov?" replied Kirk exasperatedly.

"I'm picking up a strange anomaly around Saturn!" Chekov exclaimed quickly.

"Sulu plot a course."

"Aye captain."

Are you sure this is wise?" Spock asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?"Kirk responded "Sulu engage."

With that said they shot off towards Saturn. Unknowing that the events which were about to unfold could change everything. For better or worse. They quickly arrived at their destination.

"Sir." a random crew member shouted.

"Yes ensign?" Kirk inquired.

"I'm picking up a life sign."

"where?"

"In the rings sir."

"That seems improbable, the anomaly must of thrown off the sensors."Spock jumped in.

"Agreed, the life sign might be our only clue though."Kirk responded "transporter room can you get a lock on the supposed life sign?"

yes sir it appears to be in perfect orbit with the debris

"Bones."

yes captain

"Set up a sterile room in med bay."

"What are you planning?" Spock questioned

"I'm going to have them beam whatever it is onboard." Kirk said with a smirk "if it's a life form it'll need medical attention after being out there if not the science officers can study it there."

"I still do not think this is wise."

"Noted. Bones how's it coming?"

your rooms ready

"Transporter room beam it up."

aye captain

.../...

Harry didn't know how long he floated there endlessly staring at the planet he was orbiting. He was bored so bored in fact that he had started naming the bits of space crap. _I'll name this chunk Bob _he thought staring at the piece of whatever it was in his hand.

Suddenly off to his right there was a large flash of light. Once the light died away he stared in awe at the thing that was revealed. _Holy crap... is that a space ship... what the fuck? _Suddenly he (and Bob) were surrounded by bright glowing lights.

Shortly thereafter he found himself crumpling to a cold metal floor. The room he found himself in was brightly lit and surrounded by clear walls. He could see a door to his left and a bed to his right. Suddenly the door opened and a man in a blue uniform rushed in.

"You alright kid?" asked the man.

"I think so." Harry replied softly "who are you? and where am I now?"

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy, and you've just been brought aboard the USS Enterprise." The now identified Dr. McCoy informed him. "are you able to stand?"

"I don't know" he said and tried to stand managing to get into a sitting position before getting dizzy. "no I can't"

"Here let me help" he grabbed Harry under his arm swinging it around his shoulders. He pulled him up and helped him over to the bed where he laid him down. "How are you feeling? Anything hurt?"

"My head hurts a little, can you lower the lights?"

"Computer lights half." Bones barked. After the lights dimmed he asked if it was good.

"Yeah thanks. So...what now?" Harry asked.

"Now I scan you for injuries and inform my captain of your arrival." So saying he got to work. Meanwhile Harry took a closer observation of his new surroundings. Noting that there was a larger room outside his clear one. The larger room had more beds like the one he was on as well as a lot of tech that looked more advanced than any he had ever seen.

"Well other than a concussion and some fractured bones you seem to be holding up very well" Bones informed him. "I'll be calling the captain down to ask you some questions. Answer as much as you can but don't strain yourself."

"Okay, how long should it take him to get here?"

"Not long." so say a man in a gold uniform quickly followed by one with pointy ears in a blue one "and here he is."

"Bones how's the patient?" Jim asked

"Other than some fractured bones and a small concussion he's right as rain."

"Good, I have some questions for you than while Bones here see's to getting you patched up."

"Okay ask away." Harry said amiably.

"So easy questions first, what's your name and age?"

"Harry Potter, and I'm seventeen."

"Shit, I don't suppose you know how you got here than?" Harry shook his head in response."Spock any ideas what to do from here?"

"Logic dictates that we should figure out where he originates."The pointy eared man responded.

"Right, so kid where are you from?"

"Well before I woke up out there I was on Earth in Scotland to be precise."

"That is improbable Scotland has been uninhabitable for over 100 years." Spock replied.

Looking very worried Harry asked the question."What year is it?"

"It is currently 2258, When are you from?"Kirk asked with a worried expression.

With a face full of shock Harry replied"261 years ago." Before passing out.


	3. It's alive

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

_S_ parceltounge _S_

comm. talk

.../... Page break

Chapter 2: It's alive

captain

"Yes Bones"

You better get down here you're gonna want to see this

"On my way" Kirk said getting up "Spock you're with me."

.../...

Upon entering the med lab they immediately stopped. There with Bones checking him over was a person. A living person. A living, breathing, talking person.

"Holy shit" Kirk whispered wide eyed.

"Fascinating" Spock said in his normal emotionless tone.

.../...

After Harry passed out Kirk, Spock, and Bones relocated to the office.

"So are we actually going to believe that he's from over 200 years ago?" Kirk asked in a highly disbelieving tone.

"Based off of his responses and body language" Spock began "It is apparent that he does."

"Well I had the computer do a scan on his bone composition" Bones said from over by the computer "We should have results by tomorrow."

"While waiting we should discuss another issue." Spock stated.

"And that would be?" Kirk queried.

"What shall we do with him" Spock replied "no matter the results of the doctors scan he'll have to go somewhere."

"Well he's obviously human" Kirk started "We could take him back to Earth."

"Are you mad?" Bones yelped "if he is from over 200 years ago he'd have no clue how to do anything now."

"Agreed" Spock said "further more if we took him to Earth Starfleet would want to study him."

"Well I suppose he could stay here"

"That would be logical" Spock concurred "it would allow us to further study him ourselves in a less invasive way."

"I believe he should have a say in this" Bones stated "and any studying can wait until he's healthy again."

"Alright we have a plan" Kirk said "Spock and I will return to the bridge and bring the crew up to speed you focus on the patient and we'll discuss this again when he wakes up."

So saying he walked to the exit of the med lab with Spock right behind him. Bones quickly got to work patching Harry up. The computer while scanned away checking over the composition of Harry's bones.


	4. Some answers

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

_S_ parceltounge _S_

comm. talk

.../... Page break

Chapter 3: Some answers

The next time Harry awoke the clear walls were gone and the lights were dim enough that his head didn't hurt. He sat up slowly and noted that nobody was in the room. He decided to see how his magic was so began to meditate as he did when he had down time during the war.

He was surprised when he found his core. Not with how quickly he did so, but by the fact that it was twice as big. When he touched it he felt magic resonate in three places on his body. The first came from his right wrist he recognized it as the feeling he got when he caught the elder wand. The second came from his shoulders and felt like the weight of his father's cloak. The third frighten him at first since it came from his scar but he quickly realized that the magic matched that of the resurrection stone.

"Hmm" He hummed in thought wondering what connection they might have to his current situation. They seemed to hum with power but seemed idle. As if waiting for him to call them into action. Pulling out of his meditation he focused on the power of the ring whilst thinking of Hermione.

Slowly she faded into existence. She looked around curiously until her eyes landed on Harry. Releasing a choked sob she smiled sadly at him.

"Hello Harry." she said past her tight throat.

"Hello 'Mione" Harry replied smiling sadly "so what do you know?"

"Not much we searched for the answers, From what we gathered we were able to figure that you'd show back up" she replied.

"So I'm right in thinking that the Hallows are a part of this."

"Partly yes" She said in the way that said she memorized the information "in researching what happened I managed to find out that the Hallows were meant to send the person who gathered them to the place they were most needed."

"So I was most needed 261 years into the future?" Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"That explains the pillar" she said in a hushed voice. Noticing Harry's curious look she explained that when he disappeared there was a bright flash of light that shot up towards the roof of the great hall. When it faded there was a pillar made of marble. Spiraling up it were 261 runes. She explained how every year on that day at the exact time that he disappeared one of the runes would flash three times then turn gold.

"We never could figure out what it meant" she said in awed voice "but now I think it was a countdown to your reappearance."

Harry noticed that she was slowly disappearing. She explained that there was a time limit to how long she could stay in the living world. She informed him that he wouldn't be able to call her again due to how long he had been gone her connection to the living realm had lessened too much.

"So I'll only be able to call my loved ones once before they're gone for good?" she nodded her confirmation "Goodbye 'Mione." he said sadly.

"Not goodbye, see you later."She said with a smirk "and by later I mean many, many years."

Shortly after their goodbyes she faded out completely. After she was gone Harry closed his eyes to focus on all he had just learned. So deep was his focus that he didn't realize that somebody entered the room until they spoke.

"Ah so the patient has awoken" Stated Bones startling Harry into opening his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Harry shouted "Oh Dr. McCoy it's just you."

"Sorry didn't realize you were that deep in thought" Bones said apologetically "How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you" Harry said still rather subdued "can I get something to show me the history that I've missed?"

"I'm sure I could get a data pad for the basics" he replied "the captain has offered to take you back to Earth if you'd like."

"I'd like that eventually" Harry replied "but not quite yet, I wish to get my bearings first."

"I'll have to talk to the captain but I'm sure we can arrange something for you. For now you should get some rest we'll discuss this with the captain and Spock tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow doc."

With that Harry laid back down. Meanwhile Bones went into his office to talk with the captain and inform him of what Harry wished to do. After doing so and setting up a time for their discussion he went to his own quarters to get some rest.

.../...

When Harry woke up early in the morning he was pleased to note his headache was gone. Asking the computer to turn the light brightness up he decided to get up and explore the med lab some. Noticing what looked like an office in the corner of the lab he approached. Upon reaching the door it opened for him.

Looking up from his desk Bones greeted Harry "Hey feeling a lot better I see."

"Yes thanks to you" Harry said appreciatively "so when is the meeting with the captain."

"Long enough for me to check you over and clear you" Bones replied pulling out a medical tricorder and starting to scan Harry "everything seems to be in order you should be fine, I would recommend taking it easy for the next few days though."

"So are we off to see the captain or is he meeting us here?" Harry asked.

"He should be coming here shortly, I'll just let him know you're up and about."

So saying he tapped the weird shaped badge thing on his chest.

"Captain."

Yes Bones.

"The patient is awake."

Alright Spock and I will be down shortly.

"We'll be waiting."


End file.
